User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' *'Archive 4' *'Archive 5' *'Archive 6' Featured Article We really need to change the featured article. Waterwraith has been the featured article since March 24th. :...We do indeed. There are no nominated ones ATM, but the list at the top of here might be useful. Try to get a discussion going on that page, or nominate one. Green You're a freaking genius! That looks amazing. I don't see a problem with that skin, to be honest. I think the fountain is unimportant, but if you find someway to implement it, that's be great. (P.S. I was in Vegas from the 26th to the 29th so sorry for the late response). -- :I definitely find the first one to be the best, to be honest. -- ::Probably not my place to comment, but I like the first one best as well. I'd like the second one best if the waterfall faded out, though. :::Faded out - do you mean the whole thing, or just the waterfall things, as I talked about? ::::The waterfall things. Poison Density I noticed your theory on Whites being more dense. Would it be possible that the poison is a very dence cloud of gas that not only poisons on inhalling and consumption, but also blocks the airways and fills the lungs of a creature? Ridly Roar! 15:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :...I guess. :That explain why Pikmin are affected quickly, and can be saved after inhalling the poison. Ridly Roar! 01:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC). 10k HAPPY 10000th EDIT GP! *blows noise maker* You are the one who made this all possible, and the one who introduced a lot (if not most) of us to how to use this site. You are just a great leader. You are *sniff sniff* our Olimar *sniff sniff*. anywho, where have you been? 00:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) As of now he has one more! POST HERE GREENPICKLE! WE FOLLOW YOUR COMMAND! Ridly Roar! 00:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just one more... :anywho, where have you been? - see http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Greenpickle&diff=prev&oldid=58071. ::8/08 + 7 != 8/22 18:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::...15/08, no? :::Read that as a week from the eight of August lol. :::Anywho, what does 15/08 mean? some top secret month? :::and, GP, show me some bro love. here's to 10000 more :D 22:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::...I know you know perfectly well. And that you know I know that. Right? :::::...I know that I don't know what 15/08 means, OH WAIT. Just realized. You being a brit right your dates differently. Woops :D. I was just confuse cause you left for vacation on like the eight of august and was gone for a week; I thought that message refered to that. :::::...and I know that you know that I know that you definetly have bro love for HIPO :3 00:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Dag nabbit dabbit how do I terrace my posts like yall are doing? I thought it was ':' ... 00:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Edit oh wait silly GUI being silly :I 00:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Awesome job Green........ Volatile Dweevil's Inter-wiki Rally Note:Credit to this "speech" goes to the user Rocket Racer "Rebellion is nigh..." This sounds like the opening to a story or film, but this is what is happening at wikia right now. Even as we speak, wikia is developing a new mandatory skin style for ALL WIKIS. There are few ways to thwart them, but thwart them we must. I request your aid in my dangerous quest by asking you to post a message on the Media Wiki Site Message page in red, bold letters advising all users that we are in a code red situation and we must message wikia Every time we log on with the contact button on the bottom of normal articles telling them which wikis we want to keep Monaco on. We could also make petitions, but persistent messaging will most certainly work, this method has worked several times for persistent parents around the globe who want to get their high schoolers into a certain class, and I believe it will work now. If just one user does this, than wikia can block them, but if whole wikis do this, they will have a flooded server of unhappy emails and will be forced to eventually comply. If they shut off the messaging system than we will post on the staff members' talk pages, which will become equally crowded and they will be forced to comply. Trust me on this one, it will work. In the meantime, create a backup Monaco.css just in case they delete it. Your fellow user, :Saw Wikia's announcement already. I hate Monaco and have nothing against this change. As long as it reduces the ridiculous amount of JavaScript and other bloat on pages, I'm happy. :Other changes Wikia's made and will continue to make, though, I'm not so happy about. But of course, you need to realise Wikia is for-profit: they believe the changes they make will attract more users (new features, supposedly better for search engines (which is silly considering Wikipedia's skin and search engine rankings)), so they'll make more money from adverts. They're not going to listen to the vocal, long-term users who are, in all honesty, in the minority. Many changes make things easier for first-time editors; most of those that don't edit at all will love the new style, I'm sure. :So, you see, they're not going to listen to this. Besides, it's not the way to go about it: is there really nothing about the change you like? Instead, why not encourage everyone to work out what they really want from a skin, and submit that constructive criticism rather than the unintelligent approach you pasted here? :Anyway, it's clear enough the best solution, considering how long it's been going downhill here, is to move wikis away, make them independent. It works: look at NIWA: the more established wikis there top the Wikia alternatives in search engines, and the newer ones aren't far behind. :Stuff to think about. :And a note: even if they implemented the skin and disabled all others, they would never delete any pages on the wiki (monaco.css), they just wouldn't do anything. For one thing, they have no need to. ::Yeah, I dislike Monaco as well and I like some of the new features too, and so on, but I'm a terrible writer, so I quoted Rocket Racer instead. :::You disagree with something, but spread it around anyway? ::::I know, FAIL. Long Story. Hmm Green, where can I request rollback rights? I am fairly active on this wiki, and a lot more active than other sysops, but I wanna start small and work my way up. -- :You just ask like this. You're certainly responsible and active enough and have been here a long time, so sure. Note, however, that rollback is primarily for reverting vandalism: undoing a well-intentioned edit should have an edit summary, which rollback doesn't include. ::Okay, well...can I please have rollback rights? -- :::Oh. :P Anyways, sorry for not saying this sooner, but thank you very much. :) -- Hi Oh, by the way, Pikmin Fanon is moving to pikminwiki.com. If users of Pikipedia want to move with Pikmin Fanon, we could split it into sub-domains or integrate the wikis, though I'm guessing if other users of Pikipedia want to move, they'll want separate sub-domains. Please give me your opinion on this green. Sitenotice & Anonnotice Hello, We have noticed the sitenotice and anonnotice are directing people away from using this wiki and make it appear as if this wiki will be closing. We need the community to be aware that they are welcome to stay, and that the wiki will remain open. Community members are welcome to edit here, there or on both. Please change your message to reflect this. Thank you, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 20:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm not sure if you are going to be back to do this, so I'll make the change. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) come on Everytime i gather my information and add the information someone comes on and spams stuff like billy mays or fat albert the page is purple pikmin 01:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :...You see the link just after your comment? It's a list of your contributions. Steve? Hi, how come you guys removed the steve page? I mean yeah it wasn't part of the game but you guys haven' t deleted the actual page. So how come you guys can't leave the steve information there but just say that it is non-cannon. Its not a crime to post the most famous non-cannon gag on the wiki. I mean if you guys don't want his info there then why not just delete it altogether? I'm just a little mad and confused although you probably deal with noobs like me all the time. So can i have an answer? :It wasn't deleted because no admins are active here because we've all moved to pikminwiki.com. http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin Hello, Mr GreenPickle. Will you be coming back to the wiki? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 17:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :No. 20:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::He moved to another location More specifically, pikminwiki.com. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Page titles Hey, can you fix these page titles to reflect that the wiki isn't called Pikipedia any more? MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Thank you Jman1987 (talk) 20:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Two more that need to update the name to Pikmin Wiki: MediaWiki:Community-corner and MediaWiki:Uploadtext. Thanks --Jman1987 (talk) 21:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Done, but I'm not sure why you couldn't've asked an active sysop. 19:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) New Hi! I'm new here! I would like to be you friend in real life! I Hope you have fun with evreone! (plus Me!) :This user was inactive. Read his messages. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC)